1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for generating odor in which a controller signal, possibly from a remote location, activates a heater that heats an aroma-impregnated adsorbent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Internet is a relatively new and quickly developing medium for information transfer and all forms of commerce. Internet access allows the user, through an ordinary telephone line, to view true multimedia clips, including text, pictures, audio and video. One current void on the Internet is the ability for a consumer to sample scents and aromas of food products, perfumes, flowers, wines and other products wherein the scent of the product is an important factor.
The prior art teaches several methods of distributing a specific scent on demand. The application of heat is a known method of diffusing perfumes or other odorants into the atmosphere. Pozzo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,877 teaches a method and apparatus wherein heat is applied, from a source such as a lightbulb, to a perfume-impregnated heat shrink material, thus diffusing the perfume into the air. Holland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,384, teaches a similar apparatus wherein heat, from a lightbulb, is applied to a porous, perfume-impregnated, temperature-resistant material.
Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,959 teaches a system wherein compressors pump various scents through air pipes depending on an electromechanical signal generated by a film. The various scents are stored in liquid form until selected for dispersal when they are vaporized and distributed through compressed air pipe lines.
There is a need, however, for an apparatus that permits a user to access any number of specific scents or fragrances, specifically through a signal provided from a remote location such as an Internet server.